


I need you!

by littlepinkstardust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, High School, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkstardust/pseuds/littlepinkstardust
Summary: It takes only a moment to say you love someone, but a lifetime of regret if you let the moment slip away.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> ((friendly reminder that english is not my first language <3 ))

Winwin trying to concentrate to the texts written on his textbook but he couldn't because his head hurts , and he felt slightly dizzy and disoriented. He didn't sleep at all last night because he studied for his up coming exam. It still late but he always study earlier because it makes him felt relieved in the first place and now he felt so tired and his vision started to see things in double vision and it's not a good sign for sure.

"Winwin, are you okay? You look pale," his best friend, Jaehyun staring at him worriedly when he started to feel something was wrong with his friend. "Are you sick?" Jaehyun asked again, concerned with his friend condition and the boy really looked like he could pass out at any time.

"I'm a little bit tired. Maybe because I didn't sleep at all last night and now I feel like the world is spinning around me it makes me dizzy," Winwin closed his eyes and put his head on the table slowly. He looked weak.

"Do you want me to take you to the sickbay?" Winwin just make a gesture using his hand in the air slowly and refused weakly.

"It's okay but Jaehyun, can you ask Doyoung if he know either Mrs.Kim comes to school today or not. If Miss Kim absent, I want to sleep here right now. I cannot take this anymore, I need a rest,". This was their last period before they went home. He didn't want to go to the sickbay because he didn't like the feel to be there alone. He preferred to sleep in the classroom rather than being alone in the sickbay.

"Doyoung, do you know if Miss Kim comes to school or not?" Jaehyun asked straight away and loud enough. All the students in the classroom started to focus their attention to Doyoung. Doyoung looked around and saw all eyes on him. He sighed nervously.

"Why did you ask me?" Doyoung looked uneasy. Not because of the question but Jaehyun's loud voice made him uncomfortable.

"Just maybe you know. No... it's because you always know and I don't know how you know,". Doyoung gulped before he answer. He can't describe the tension he felt when obviously his classmates all looking at him waited to hear his reply.

"No, she didn't ," Doyoung answered as short as possible managed to avoid all eyes contact.

Then, all the students in the classroom were booing him harshly. Visibly upset with him.

"Yah, Kim Doyoung. Why didn't you told us earlier. You know how fast I'm trying to finish our homework that she gave us. You want to die!" Ten who sat at the back of the classroom looked so pissed off. He closed his exercise book roughly and glared at Doyoung.

"Why don't you ask earlier," Doyoung hissed. Doyoung and Ten already known for their not so good relationship. People said that Doyoung and Ten had been known each other since kindergarten because the two of them went to the same kindergarten when they were kid. Also, rumours said that the both of them went to the same primary school and middle school. No one knows the truth behind all these rumours.

Ten looked like he ready to fight Doyoung when he heard the boy's short reply but Yuta who sat next to him quickly stopped him before anything happen. Yuta didn't want to watch some cheap drama at this time. Doyoung back to do his own things and ignored Ten without forgetting to glared at him back making Ten irritated.

"Winwin, you can sleep-" Jaehyun didn't even finish his sentence yet but when he took a look at his best friend he saw winwin already deep in his sleep. Jaehyun smiled softly while looking at his best friend. "You study so hard, you need to take things slowly. Don't be too hard on yourself ," Jaehyun murmured to himself and started to focus on his textbook.

🌸

"Winwin wake up, it is time to go home," Jaehyun poked winwin's cheek softly. Winwin not move even an inch. He still in his deep sleep. Jaehyun poked his cheek again but this time he poked not as soft as the first one making Winwin frowned his forehead trying to open his eyes hardly.

"Hey, wake up. Let's go home. We need to pick up my litter sister at her kindergarten like usual," said Jaehyun while stroking the boy's arm gently. Winwin tried to focus his vision that still blurred.

"Jaehyun, you can go home first. I want to sleep a little bit more before I go home. It's okay, you can left me alone," Winwin closed his eyes back.

"Are you really okay if I left you alone here. Give me your phone, I need to set alarm for you,".

Jaehyun thought Winwin was still half asleep and didn't know what he's saying but Winwin slipped his hand under his pocket and gave his phone to Jaehyun without saying anything. Jaehyun set an alarm for Winwin. He didn't want to left his friend alone but he needs to pick up his little sister.

"Winwin, I go first. Make sure you to wake up and go home," said Jaehyun.

No respond. Winwin just closed his eyes back.

"Winwin I'm not going to left you until you answer me," Jaehyun said.

"Okay. Bye bye," Winwin said shortly.

Jaehyun tapped Winwin back gently. Winwin still felt his headache. He fall asleep again too tired to even talk.

🌸

Yuta came back to the classroom after he finished doing his 'business' at the toilet. He walked into the classroom alone and saw the whole classroom was emptied .

He cursed "That little shit left me alone here and went back without me," Ten had left Yuta while Yuta's busy doing his 'business' at the toilet. Yuta really wanted to punch Ten right in his face if he saw Ten right now. How could he left him alone here and went back first?!

Yuta walked to his sit without realising Winwin presence. he busy cursing Ten in his head and didn't realise that he was not the only one left in that classroom. He packed his things into his bag fastly until he heard someone groaning in pain. He jumped up from his place surprised and looked around the classroom to see a boy groaning in pained. He walked to the boy slowly.

"Dong Sicheng, are you okay? Yah, don't make me scared. What happen to you? Are you sick," Yuta never talked to this little boy because first this boy is the type that always study and he's the opposite.

Second, they never have something important that needed them to communicate with each other. Third, why he wants to be friend with a boy like him they're not on the same level. Yuta is so popular at the school within girls. Meanwhile Winwin is the type that always with his books and looked like someone who never has his own social life and it's boring in Yuta's eyes.

Winwin pressed his stomach. He felt his stomach seriously not in a good condition and felt like he will throw up in any time. Yuta came closer and hold winwin's arm. He didn't even realise that he started to hold the boy's arm tightly because of panicked.

"Answer me, are you alright?" asked Yuta again in a panicked tone. Winwin couldn't hold it anymore. He wanted to tell Yuta to move away from him but right after he opened his mouth all the foods that he ate at lunch came out from his mouth and get on all over Yuta's school uniform.

Yuta's mouth and eyes widen. He couldn't proceed what just happened to him. He's looking at smelly liquid on his school uniform in disbelief. He wanted to scream out loud. It's so disgusting but he didn't. Too disgusted to even speak a word.

Winwin still pressed his stomach weakly. He shocked when he looked at how his vomit all over Yuta's uniform. He felt so sorry towards the boy. He wanted to say sorry but when he opened his mouth for the second time he came all over Yuta's shirt for the second times making Yuta screamed in pained.

He disgusted looking at the smelly yellow and brown liquid on his shirt. It smell awful.

"Stop throwing up on my uniform you bastard," Yuta wanted to punch Winwin so bad but he can't. He didn't want to move his body because he felt shuddered and disgusting. Winwin turned to look at Yuta weakly. He saw the red haired boy looked very angry .

His fair skin and ears turned red in instant. As red as his hair. Winwin panicked. He felt scared when he saw how Yuta was looking at him right now. Yuta looked like he will ripped his body off right now.

"Im... Im sorry. I didn't mean to come all over you. It's not a coincidence ," said Winwin . He wanted to touch Yuta's uniform but he found its pretty disgusting.Yuta yelled loud enough to make Winwin trembled.

"Do something you little shit. This smell like shit. What you eat for your lunch? Trash? Do something!" Yuta cursed Winwin. Without wasting any time Winwin grabbed Yuta's arm while make sure he didn't touch the smelly liquid on Yuta's uniform and took him to the toilet. He couldn't think straight at that moment.

They both of them run to the toilet.

"I want ask for your permission to wash your uniform. Can I?" asked Winwin without looking at Yuta's eyes when both of them already in the toilet. He scared.

"Yes and you better do it faster because this shit so disgusting and I feel like I want to throw up too," said Yuta started feeling dizzy.

Winwin unbuttoned Yuta's uniform slowly and took off the uniform from Yuta's body and left Yuta only in his white tee that he wore under his school uniform. That white tee also smell because of his vomit.

Even though it's his own vomit but he also disgusted by it. He can feels what Yuta felt and it make him more sorry towards the boy.

He washed the uniform using toilet soap carefully. Yuta looked at Winwin while leaning against the toilet wall. They both didn't say anything and make the situation stayed in silence without any sound other that the sounded of water faucet.

"Do you have any extra shirt?" asked Winwin slowly scared to look at Yuta's eyes. Yuta's face still red because the boy still angry with what just happened. If he really not good at handling his temper, he thought he will punch Winwin in the face but seeing how guilty Winwin was he just buried his desires to punch him but still he keep imagine he punched the boy in his head.

"No," said Yuta simple while staring deep into Winwin's eyes. "My tee also smell awful because of you. So what you can do now?" asked Yuta and he laughed sarcastically.

Winwin holded Yuta's uniform firmly and looking around like he's trying to think of something before he looked back at Yuta with his sparkling eyes.

"I don't have any extra tshirt for you but you can wear my white tee for for awhile," suggested Winwin happily because that's the only option he had at that time. He hoped Yuta will agree.

Yuta looked at Winwin without saying anything making the boy felt uncomfortable. "Oh, Im sorry. If you don't want-" He knows he shouldn't ask the boy.

"I want it," said Yuta still staring at Winwin.

"You want?" asked Winwin confused but happy at the same time. "Of course I want, do you think I will go home with this smelly shirt on my body. Of course no," Yuta frowned his head and making a disgusted face.

Winwin smiled at Yuta. "Ah, good if you feel like that,". Winwin handed Yuta's uniform to him. He quickly unbuttoned his school uniform and left only his tee that he wore underneath.

Then, he lifted the white shirt on his head exposing his skinny tanned body to Yuta. Yuta looked at Winwin without saying anything but in his head started to judge the boy's body. He thought that Winwin has a type of body like a girl. Slim. Winwin handed his white tee to Yuta while awkwardly smiling. Yuta took it.

Winwin quickly wore his school uniform back a little bit uncomfortable because the red haired kept staring at him. Obviously he knows he's being judge. Yuta gave his school uniform back to Winwin and lifted his white tee on his head and put the white tee beside the sink. Yuta walked and took a few tissues and wiped his wet body using tissues and wet a few tissues and wiped his body for a few times.

Winwin looked at Yuta in amazed. Yuta looked so hot right now. His body looked so beautiful and his obvious abs is stunning and make Winwin felt weird. He felt shy and slightly blushed and didn't know why. He quickly looked away avoiding from looking at Yuta's naked body.

He thought that Yuta was lucky because he's having a good proportion compared to himself. Oh no, he even didn't have the manly body beside his abs and his waist was too slim and look like it can be break in no time.

"My tee maybe too small for you because I'm much smaller than you," said Winwin rubbing his arm awkwardly. Yuta wore the tee and said "You have a body like a girl," said Yuta emotionless making Winwin blushed.

He already knew the boy thinking like that because Yuta really looked like he was judging his body just now. Yuta looked in the mirror how Winwin's tee 'hugging' his body and he could see his body muscle inside the tee clearly. The tee unexpected perfectly fitted his body.

"You...come with me to my apartment ," said Yuta. "Why," Winwin asked totally confused. "You need to wash this uniform again using your hands because it smell and foul," said Yuta. He grabbed Winwin hand and went to their class to take their bags.

🌸

"Yuta, I'm so sorry man. I need to left early and came back without waiting for you. I already promised Ellie to meet her after the class end and you using the toilet too long. I can't wait," Yuta glared at Ten annoyed and he totally ignored what Ten just said. Yuta opened his shoes and walked into the apartment.

Winwin also did the same thing following Yuta into the dorm. Ten looked austounded when he saw Winwin walked into their apartment. The boy also looked hella awkward. He bowed at Ten.

"Oh my, why he's here? Since when you and this bookworm..." He totally shocked and can't believe that Yuta came back with Winwin to their apartment . "what your relationship with him. Since when he become your fried? Why I-," before Ten could finish his words Yuta fastly hit Ten's head to knock some sense into him for talking nonsense.

This is the first time both of them talk to each other and they're not friend.

Yuta looked at Winwin who stood awkwardly beside him. "Go and wash this in the bathroom. Make sure you not gonna leave even one stain," said Yuta. Winwin took the uniform and walked away and left Yuta and Ten alone at the living room.

"Do you know what happened when you left me alone at the classroom just now?" asked Yuta and clearly he looked angry. Ten shakes his head. "He threw up on me!" Yuta choking Ten jokingly but he really meant to choke Ten at that moment.

"Oi oi, stop you're gonna kill me at this state," Ten strangling. He put his hand on yuta's arms trying to remove the boy's hands off his neck. "It smell awful," said Yuta before he released his gripped on Ten's neck and pouted.

🌸

Yuta laid down on his belly on his bed without wearing shirt while watching some random videos on Youtube. He laughed when he watched a video about babies laughing.

Winwin knocked on Yuta's door and asked permission before enter the room. Yuta looked at Winwin. Winwin looked like he wanted to ask something to him but the boy just stood there without saying a word.

"Why? What do you want?" Yuta asked when he saw the boy looked hesitated. Winwin was rubbing his arm and slowly said "Done washed your uniform, I want to go home now. I need to do my homework, study and other stuff," said Winwin.

Yuta put his smartphone beside him and now he in sit position on his bed. "Let's eat something before I send you to your home okay?" Winwin looked uncomfortable. He couldn't look at Yuta because he felt distracted by the boy's bare chest.

'Isn't this also naked' Winwin thought in his head. The boy basically only in his yellow short pants and the short pants really short that exposing his long leg. it could pass as boxer though.

"It's okay but I'm not hungry," Winwin tried to refuse politely. "I said eat first and after that we go home," said Yuta. Winwin felt a little annoyed because he didn't want to eat but Yuta kept forcing him to eat. 'What the hell is wrong with this boy'.

"You can't go home if you don't eat. So you choose," Yuta said. He grabbed Winwin small wrist and pulling him to the kitchen. Ten that just chilling himself while watching drama at the living room just watched the two walked to the kitchen.

"Sit down here," Yuta pushed Winwin down on the chair. Yuta looked at a box of pizza. He opened the box and saw there three slices of pizza left. "Chittaphon!" Yuta said out loud. More like screaming to Ten.

"Yes, man," answered Ten when he heard Yuta called him. "We will eat this pizza. Don't worry I will buy you another pizza this night," Yuta said again.

"But Ellie bought me that pizza you can't have that," Ten yelled. "I will buy you another box of pizza this night," Yuta said stubbornly. "No it's not the same!" Ten yelled but not moving even an inch from the cozy couch.

"No Yuta I'm okay. I'm not hungry ," Winwin refused. He really don't want to eat now,he just want to go home and make some revision about what he studied today at school, get a nice shower and time to relax his mind.

"No, you can have this. I will buy him another one," Yuta said while he gave one slice of pizza to Winwin. Winwinn sighed and accepted the Pizza.

"Why why? Why you sighed?" Yuta said moving closer to Winwin. It's not that close but close enough for Winwin to feel uncomfortable. Winwin face now really in front of Yuta bare chest because Yuta was standing in front of him right now. Winwin quickly looked at another direction. Yuta confused for a second and smiled after that.

He knew Winwin was flustered by his bare chest and it make him chuckled and moved away from Winwin. Winwin looked strangely cute at that time.

Winwin hated it when he saw how Yuta chuckled. Winwin felt his heart beating faster and he doesn't know why. Why he needed to feel like this and his face turned red in a few seconds.

Yuta munching his pizza and looked at Winwin. He realised how red the boy looked like by now he as red as tomato.

"Yah, why your face is so red," he tried to sound normal but Winwin felt like Yuta teased him. "Nothing," he said slowly and started to stuff his mouth with the pizza.

"Let's go home. I'm already full," said Winwin with his mouth full of pizza. "Cute," Yuta said before he realised what he just said. Winwin looked at Yuta confused. Did he just said I'm cute? Winwin thought in his head.

"You look stupid," Yuta said quickly before he stood up and walked out from the kitchen making Winwin puzzled.

"You eat the pizza? I already said don't," Ten whining. Yuta looked at Ten with annoying looked. "Lend me your helmet," said Yuta.

"Why? Why I need to lend my helmet to you?" Ten asked him. "I need to drive Sicheng to his home you stupid," Yuta said. Ten didn't want to argue with Yuta any longer and he just lazily said "Okay okay okay, he can use it," said Ten and back to focus on the television.

Winwin walked to Yuta and Yuta handed him Ten's helmet. "Use this if you don't want your skull break," Yuta said and walked to the front door.

🌸

They arrived at Winwin's home. "you want to come in?" Winwin asked awkwardly and Yuta thought for a second and nodded. He followed Winwin into his house.

"Hyung, why you're coming home late today? I called Jaehyun hyung because I couldn't reach you but he said that you slept at the classroom and he set an alarm for you to wake up. He's very worried about you," Winwin's little brother approached them.

"Green Chenle, like seriously?" Winwin asked when he saw how bright and green his little brother hair is. Winwin took his smartphone from his pocket and saw his phone dead.

"I lost my bet with Jisung so I need to dye my hair to green," said Chenle and pouted.

"You look like cabbage," Yuta suddenly interrupted the two siblings. Chenle looked so shocked more like stunned when he finally recognized the boy behind his brother.

"I can't say no to that because I really look like one right now. But hyung, how can you come here with Yuta?" Chenle said. He never know his brother and Yuta were friend.

"You know him?" Winwin asked confused. "Of course I know him. He's super popular in our school hyung and he used to date my classmate," Chenle said happily. He really excited to see Yuta.

Winwin knows Yuta is hella famous in their school but he never knows that his little brother also know it. He means he never knows his little brother care about famous people in their school.

Yuta grinned hearing that 'compliment'.

"And people said you two break up after you two spend a night together. Is that right or just a rumor," Chenle asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of similar to that," Yuta said. He looked so proud with that. Meanwhile Winwin frowned. Clearly disgusted.

Winwin looked at Yuta with his eyes widened. People might thought that his eyes might fall out from his socket.

"Why you did that to her if you want to left her in the first place?" asked Winwin frusted with what he heard. "I don't like or love her," said Yuta clamly. "If you don't like or love her why you need to have sex her," Winwin felt like he want to explode. He felt sorry to that girl.

"Why you so worked up, she's the one that said it's okay even if I don't love her. She just want me to fuck her good and I just did it to satisfied her need and mine," said Yuta and bow he's staring at Winwin's deep black eyes.

"It's what we call one night stand, you stupid," Yuta added.

Winwin looked disgusted with what he just heard. He grabbed Yuta's wrist and pulled him upstairs to his room.

Winwin didn't want Chenle to hear this kind of conversation because for him the boy is still too young for this thing. Too innocent.

Chenle left there dumbfounded, watching them. Yuta tried to free his arm from his brother's gripped but couldn't.

Winwin opened his door room and pulled Yuta into his room before closed the door. He looked at Yuta deeply into his eyes.

"Why are you being like this? You never fuck anyone or what?" Yuta pulled his wrist back roughly from Winwin gripped.

He started to feel annoyed. "No, never," said Winwin still staring at Yuta's eyes. "Wow, so you still are virgin. shame on you. That's why you need to stop looking at your books and start looking at girls, you stupid," said Yuta mocking Winwin.

"I have a girlfriend," said Winwin short. "So go and fuck her. Why you mind my business," Yuta's voice became higher. Winwin cannot control his anger and slapped Yuta face.

"I don't date her to fuck her and you.. don't go around and fuck girls and then make their heart break because of you. You need to know how low you are. You're a boy, you have a dick but don't be a dick" yelled Winwin. His hands were shaking badly. Yuta shocked with what just happened. He touched his right cheek feeling the numbness spread over his face.

"You.. fuck yourself!" Yuta said before he opened and slammed Winwin's door and exit that room. Totally pissed. Winwin holded his right hand. He also suprised with what just happened. He still couldn't process what he had done to Yuta.

"Shit, now how I want to meet him at school tomorrow," Winwin started cursing himself in his head for acting like that. He should think before he said something stupid for real. He even slapped his face.

"Hyung, are you okay," asked Chenle at the front door. "Can I come in?" asked the boy again. Winwin nodded, he sit on his bed still holding his right hand. "Why you so angry hyung?" asked Chenle putting his hand on Winwin thigh. "I want to ask you something," Winwin didn't answer Chenle question but instead he asked him a question.

"Yes."

Winwin looked at his little brother in the eyes. "Do you think what Yuta did is right?" "What he did? Fuck girls and break their heart?" asked Chenle. Winwin nodded. Chenle sighed before answered "It's not hundred percent right but it's not it totally wrong. He already told them that he didn't have any feelings for them but they still want to give their body to him. They knew he have no feeling for them and still want him to sleep them," said Chenle while tapping Winwin thigh gentlely.

"But he should refuse," Winwin looked sad. He didn't know why but he felt bad for those girls.

"He's a man hyung. He also has his owns desire,". Winwin trying to take what Chenle said. He hated when thinking about people 'make love' only to fulfill their lust. for him it's should be love. that's why it called make love right?

Without he knew he started to cry. He hates how sensitive he can be and Chenle just hug his brother tight to comfort him.

🌸

Yuta laying on his comfortable bed. His right hand touched his left cheek. He kept thinking about what Winwin said to him when he at the boy's home. "He's cute but kind of loser," said Yuta. He shaking his head after realising what he just said.

"wow wow wow, I really just said he's cute for a second times. What's wrong with me,". He rolling on his bed to the right and to the left a few times before Ten knocked his room door.

"Yuta, Alice is here," said Ten smiling at Yuta. Yuta fastly sitted up from his bed and pull his blanket. "Tell her to come in ," Yuta said returning Ten's smile. "You're really amazing," said Ten exchanging looked with yuta before he went and told Alice to come in into Yuta's room.

Alice, the only girl that still with him after five months since they slept together. Weirdly, Yuta felt safe enough to let Alice stay with him. So, they had been date since the first day the girl gave her virginity to him. The only virgin girl that he ever had.

Alice looked so pretty this night. She's only wearing a red t-shirt with blue short jeans but she's really looked so stunning. She smiled at Yuta sweetly. "You two better not being too loud because I want to sleep," warned Ten before he went straight to his room. Alice chuckled listened to what Ten said.

"You heard that, you better not being too loud," said Yuta teasingly while smirk. Alice pouted. "You're the one that always being so loud,". Yuta laughing tapping his empty sit beside him. Alice sit on Yuta bed while facing his face.

"Ten said Winwin came here this evening and you give him ride back to his home too," said Alice very curious about what happened. She sat on the bed beside Yuta. Yuta put his hand around the girl's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You don't want to tell me why? From what I know, you and him never that close,".

"How do you know him?" Yuta frowned his forehead. Never know that his 'girlfriend' know that Winwin existed in that school. Alice laughing.

"Of course I know him, my classmate Sara is his girlfriend and Sara and I always study together," She leaned her head on the boy's shoulder.

Sara ? No , no way? That Sara?

"Sara? The girl with light brown hair? Sara?" asked Yuta in disbelief . Alice nodded a few times. "Since when they start dating?" Yuta seemed not really like what he just heard. "From what I know from last year maybe. Why?".

"Oh no, Im just asking. Never know that someone like him can date too,"

murmured Yuta. "What you said ? I couldn't hear,". Yuta fastly shook his head. He's smiling at the girl in front of him right now. "Let's start now, I feel so tired today and I want to sleep earlier," said Yuta while kissing Alice's forehead. Alice smiling and started to kiss Yuta's lips before Yuta grabbed her waist tight.

🌸

Jaehyun waiting for Winwin infront of his locker while listening to his favourite songs using his airpod. Later he saw Winwin walking slowly towards his direction. Jaehyun smiling brightly after he saw his best friend's cute face.

"How are you today? Feeling better than yesterday?" asked Jaehyun. He took out the airpod from his ears. "Yah, Im feeling okay than yesterday and I'm sorry for not picking up your call, my phone dead" said Winwin. He opened his locker to put his textbooks inside.

"By the way, do you see Sara?" asked Winwin curious. "Um there with Alice," answered Jaehyun while pointing to their direction. Of course Winwin going to ask Jaehyun about Sara first in the morning.

"Can you wait for me here, I want to talk about something to her," said Winwin before he walked to Sara.

"You better come back and not forgetting about me or else Im going to ignore you for a whole day," said Jaehyun and pouted. Winwin always forget about him whenever he with Sara. It's not because he intentionally did that but it happen naturally. Winwin just give him a thumbs up while smiling widely. Such a beautiful smile, Jaehyun thought.

"Sara can we talk for a minute?" asked Winwin while smiling awkwardly. Alice looked at Winwin and then Sara before she said nicely "Oh, you can go. See you in class then. Bye, don't be too late because Mr.Park is scary," said Alice while waving to both of them. Sara smiled.

Alice is a nice girl. She's nothing like Yuta even though they're both are a couple. Alice always talk nicely with all people didn't mind their status meanwhile Yuta on another level, he only talk to people that he will get the benefits. On another words he only talk with people on his level. Many people don't know how the two end up getting together.

"Isn't she cute?" asked Sara suddenly. Winwin still smiling awkwardly and said "No, you're cuter," making the girl giggled. Sara really pretty, she has fair skin. Big brown eyes. Long brown hair. Natural rose cheek. Pretty lips.

She's really pretty and Winwin also didn't know why someone like Sara wanted to date someone like him. For him they're not in the same level.

"What you want to talk about," Sara asked excitedly while staring deeply into his eyes. Winwin clear his throat before said "Are you free this evening, let's go eat something together," said Winwin shyly.

Sara smiled and holded Winwin's hands. "Of course I free, I will wait for you in front of your class because my class finish earlier today," Sara tiptoed and kissed his boyfriend forehead softly. Winwin face started to heat and red. He shocked for a second. The soft feeling of Sara's lips on his forehead overwhelmed him.

Sara holded Winwin's shoulder using both of her hands staring at Winwin softly.

"I know you don't want to kiss me yet but I think you and me at least deserve this right? As long as it's not lips on lips?" calmly Sara kissed Winwin's forehead again.

Winwin closed his eyes secretly liking this. "See you after class okay, bye I love you," said Sara caressed Winwin cheek and walked away.

"Winwin, don't you think you're enjoying it too much?" shouted Jaehyun from his locker. Winwin realised and looked at Jaehyun.

His cheeks felt strated to burn. He fanning his face while walking toward Jaehyun. "Let's go to our class we're being late," said Winwin pulling Jaehyun long sleeves. Jaehyun smirked teasingly at Winwin. Winwin ignored him and kept pulling him to their class before class start.

🌸

Winwin ignored what Miss Kim said at the front of their class because he knew what she said have nothing to do with him. He focused taking notes on his note book. He didn't want to waste his times listening to something that was not about him.

"Winwin," suddenly he heard Miss Kim called his name. He looked at Miss Kim direction with confused eyes.

"Can you spend more times to make revision with Nakamoto Yuta?" asked Miss Kim. Winwin eyes about to pop out after he heard what his teacher said. Me ? Seriously me? What the fuc-

"Sure he can," said Yuta smiling at him. Winwin can see the truth behind his smile and he want to shout that he didn't want to Miss Kim but he couldn't. "Why me?" asked Winwin in slow voice he didn't think that his teacher could heard him but she did heard.

"Because you're the top student, I think you can help Yuta increase his grades at least he will not get F again and because I trusted in you," Miss Kim looked like she had a high hope for Winwin to help Yuta work up his grades. He couldn't say no or he will feel guilty.

"Sure I can," answered Winwin shorted before he back to write his note. He's trying to calm himself. He felt liked he wanted to run away right now because he saw how big Yuta's smile was and it make him looked so creepy. He still remembered what happened to them at his home yesterday and started cursing himself and Yuta in his head throughout Miss Kim's class.

🌸

Winwin saw Sara standing at the front door of his classroom waiting for him to come out. "Jae, I'm so sorry. I promised Sara to go out and eat with her. You can go home alone right?" asked Winwin packing his things into his blue backpack.

"Why you asking me that question? Of course I'm okay. I come and go back with my driver and you just take taxi so I'm more than okay," said Jaehyun chuckled. "Enjoy your date," said Jaehyun while caressed Winwin's ears sofly.

"Tell El that I miss her," said Winwin refered to Jaehyun's little sister. "At this point, El will not remember your face anymore," said Jaehyun jokingly and pat his shoulder before walked by Winwin.

"Give me a minute," said Winwin while smiling shyly to Sara. Sara nodded and smiled back at his boyfriend. She leaned against the wall waiting for Winwin.

Yuta saw Sara waited for Winwin in front of the door and he saw how happy Winwin was to see her. He felt so annoyed by what he saw. Honestly, he hate it.

Yuta still remember clearly how Sara rejected Yuta long time ago and now he knew why Sara rejected him. "I never know that you lose to Winwin," said someone closely to Yuta's ear. Yuta looked annoyed and turned to look at the voice owner and found Taeyong looked at him amused.

Yuta felt like fire burning inside his body.

Lose? Such word never exist in his life and to think he lose to someone like Winwin make he mad.

"Let's make a bet," said Taeyong. Yuta facing Taeyong straight. Taeyong smirked. "You make them break out-," before Taeyong finished his words Yuta cuts his words. "and date Sara,". Taeyong shook his head and smirked and put his face closer to Yuta .

"Date Winwin,". Yuta coughed a few times. He felt like someone choking him right now. "Are you kidding me?" Yuta ready to fight Taeyong. "You date him, fuck him and break with him and after that seduce Sara and fuck her," said Taeyong . "What I get if I success and why you suddenly want to make a bet with me?" asked Yuta. " I will be your slave for a year,". Taeyong really make Yuta interested with his bet forgetting why Taeyong want to make a bet with in the first place.

"But how can I date him. We're not gay or having some feeling like that. It's fucking weird to make him fall in love with me because both of us straight," said Yuta.

"He's not that straight," said Taeyong disgusted. "How do you know?" Yuta confused. Taeyong pushed Yuta and said "Go now,". Yuta still confused but managed to walk to Winwin's table.

Winwin looked at Yuta confused. Yuta felt weird when he thought that he supposed to date Winwin in his bet. "Sicheng, let's go study at my apartment," said Yuta feeling so awkward.

"But I want to go out with my girlfriend," Winwin felt uncomfortable.

He already made Sara waited for him too long and now Yuta wanted him to study at his home. "What if I go eat with you too and after that we go to my apartment?" said Yuta stubbornly.

"But I-" "Yah Dong Sicheng, you promised Mrs.Kim to make reversion with me and now you want to give excuses," Yuta felt like he wanted to explode.

Winwin looked at Sara and sighed. Sara looked at them two cofused because she didn't know what happened. "Sara, Yuta will go with us," said Winwin slowly. Sara looked at Yuta weirdly. "I'm okay if you said so," said Sara frustrated.

🌸

Yuta left his motorbike at school parking lot. He positively thought that no one with steal his bike. They went to one cafe with Uber. They all quite and didn't talk to each other. Sara and Winwin talked for a few minutes before both of them went silent again.

Yuta presence really make Winwin and Sara awkward. They felt bother by him be there with them. "What you want to eat?" asked Winwin trying to change that awkward situation.

"I want Spaghetti Bolognese,". said Sara smilling sweetly at Winwin. Yuta saw both of them flirting in front of him making him annoyed.

"I want orange juice," said Yuta making Winwin frowned. "Why? I can't order too?" asked Yuta frowned his forehead too. Winwin sighed. This is going to be a long day for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you know Jaehyun is gay?" asked Taeyong suddenly leaning closed to Yuta. Yuta couldn't believe what he just heard. He looked at Jaehyun in disbelief and looked back at taeyong.

That supposed to be their first date after a long time they couldn't spend some sweet times together because Winwin really busy studied for his upcoming exam. It not really 'upcoming' actually.He rarely make some times for Sara but Sara seemed to be okay with it.

Winwin sighed when he walked into his room. Tired after a long day at school. He's pulling off his school uniform leaving his white shirt inside. He didn't want to go to Yuta's apartment and asked the boy to take him back to his home and study there. They went home with Uber because Yuta left his motorbike at school.

After that he took off his white shirt too, wanted to change his shirt exposing his fine bare skin.

"Don't tell me you want to naked in front of me," Yuta said after he saw that Winwin nearly take off his school pants. He nearly jump when he heard Yuta's voice.

He turned back and saw Yuta chuckled. He totally forgot about Yuta existence. He busy thinking about Sara and forgot that Yuta was here.

"Cute," said Yuta looking at Winwin's visible abs pointing at it in a teasing way. Winwin panicked. He covered his body using his school uniform freaked out. 

"I totally forgot about you, I'm sorry," said Winwin nervously. He felt his face blush from embarrassment.

"Maybe I should not say anything to you. So I get to see your naked body. I'm so dumb," said Yuta making creepy ass face. Winwin really embarrassed with what Yuta just said. He doesn't want to imagine if that really happen.

Yuta walked closer to Winwin. Winwin felt so wronged and step back slowly to back untill he seated on his bed. Yuta kept coming closer and Winwin felt Yuta's warmth breathe on his nose. 

Yuta just wanted to tease the little boy but he felt like he's enjoying this too much seeing the boy shaking under his gaze. The gap between them getting closer.

Yuta without knowing what he was doing slowly kissed Winwin's lips softly. Winwin really shocked but he didn't pushed Yuta. He didn't know what he felt but it's felt good and he's secretly enjoyed that without he knew it.

Yuta kept kissing Winwin and now with more passionate. He started licking the boy's lips. Winwin didn't even reply tovhis kissed. He kept his lips tight but didn't move.

Yuta trying to push his tongue in Winwin mouth but Winwin kept his lips tight. Yuta felt so frusted and break their kisses to looked at Winwin annoyed.

It didn't take even a second to make him freaked out when he saw how scared Winwin looked like right now. Watching him with his dark eyes and the boy's lips quivering. 

"I- I don't know...why I do that," said Yuta cursing himself in his head. He looked at Winwin, that boy really shocked with what happened. 

"It's my first..," Winwin shivered and his face also truned pale. 

"What first, hey are you okay?" asked Yuta.

"It's my first... my first... my first ever kiss," said Winwin. His hands shaking badly. He felt like he wanted to faint because of the sudden action.

Yuta looked more shocked than him. First kiss? So that's his first kiss? He never kiss anyone? and I took his first kiss like that? Yuta really coudn't believe what just happened. He also didn't know why he did that in the first place. 

"Sicheng look, I'm so sorry," Yuta touched the boy bare shoulder making him shivered. He rejected the touch making Yuta flinched. 

Winwin felt dumbfounded. He actually could pushed Yuta when he kissed him but he didn't. He let that boy kissed him, licked him. The thought of it making Winwin disgusted and embarrassed. 

He didn't know why he actually enjoy when Yuta's lips touched his lips. The soft kissed made him gone crazy. He felt so wronged because his heart beating like crazy.

"Sicheng, I'm so sorry," Yuta said again making Winwin come back to the reality. Winwin pushed Yuta's chest to make a better space between them. "Go out now, I want to take a shower and after that we study. Wait for me at the living room," said Winwin. This time his face is emotionless that Yuta couldn't know what he was thinking.

Winwin really didn't know what to do. He couln't really scold Yuta because he the one that didn't refuse.

Yuta looked at Winwin face before he walked to that boy room door. "I don't want us to talk about what happened just now ever again," said Winwin before he went to his bathroom in his room. Yuta felt his hands shaking. His lips felt different. He closed his eyes tightly because of the way he felt. He felt something that he didn't even know what.

🌸 

Winwin looked at his reflection in the mirror. He touched his lips softly while staring deep into his own reflection . "Why do I feel like this? Why I like it ? Why I feel like I want to kiss him one more time?" Winwin frustrated at himself. He's addicted to Yuta's lips.

"I want his lips on my lips," said Winwin. His heart beating faster. He grabbed his hair and sighed deeply. 

"Maybe I feel like this because it's my first time I kiss someone . So it's normal to feel this feeling. Nothing weird about this, this just my hormone react to it needed. It's totally normal. I will feel the same way even if I kiss Sara," said Winwin trying to calm himself down. He was taking a deep breath and slowly calm down. He thought that he'd probably not in his right mind.

He really didn't know why but he really having a problem with his sexual orientation. He didn't know if he likes girls or boys. He was having this confusion long time ago and he decided to stop his doubts and just date a girl. That's when Winwin and Taeyong having a big fight and he decided to end their relationship without Taeyong agreement.

Winwin washed his face a few times before he came out and grabbed his science note book on his study table and brought it with him to his living room. He looked at Yuta who now seemed like to space out alone on the black sofa at his living room. Winwin cleared his throat to attract the boy attention before started the conversation between them.

"So what you want me to help you?" Winwin asked without looking into Yuta eyes and seemed like Yuta also avoiding his gaze towards Winwin. Winwin sat in front of Yuta awkwardly trying to not make it awkward but he doesn't know how and it sure turned out to be extremely awkward for both of them. Suffocated.

"I..I still don't know how to tell the different between exothermic and endothermic,". Yuta opened his text book trying to look busy and natural as possible. Meanwhile winwin also did the same thing but to his note book.

Winwin note book looked neat and complete. His writing also clean and easy to read. He wrote some additional fact at the bottom of his note book about each topics and his note also written using different colours of pen and by just looking at it you can tell how much effort he put into the note.

"Okay firstly, you need to know what is exothermic and endothermic. I know why you find this theory difficult to understand because of their name is somewhat similar and it make you confused right? ". Winwin asked.

Yuta quickly nodded. He really couldn't focus right now because he still remembered what the fuck just happened but he needed to admit it sometimes he confused as hell how to tell the different between exothermic and endothermic. 

"Exothermic is a reaction that releases energy to the surroundings. This exothermic make its surroundings to become hotter. Meanwhile the endothermic is a reaction which energy is absorbed from the surroundings so this make its surroundings to become cooler," Winwin explained the different between exothermic and endothermic.

"So if you want an example for exothermic, I can give you oxidation and for endothermic melt," added Winwin. By now he looked so into this topic.

Yuta trying to focus but he couldn't. He felt distracted every time he tried to look at Winwin's face and especially his lips. He felt strange and it's make him annoyed at himself. 

"Do you understand now? I mean the concept?" asked Winwin looked at Yuta for a second before he looked back at his note. Yuta felt like someone just slapped his face. He really didn't hear what Winwin just said or explain. Yuta rubbed his right arm and said. "Can't you explain to me using some graphic or whatever and not just from words. I don't know, I'm a 'visual' person. I can't get what you say if I can't imagine it," Yuta pushed his clean note book to Winwin. 

Winwin looked at Yuta and at the clean page of the note book. He scratched his scalp even though it not itchy and started to draw two beaker of exothermic and endothermic and trying to explain it for the second times for Yuta hoping that Yuta can understand about this simple shit.

Winwin drew and explained while wrote some important notes for Yuta to remember. He make a neat table to show the different between exothermic and endothermic more clear for Yuta. He also highlighted some key word that really important.

This time Yuta felt more relax and focused on what Winwin explained to him. Winwin also felt more relax when he focused to make Yuta understand that simple concept. Many people in his class didn't know and hard to remember the concept and theory because they always forget between exothermic and endothermic.

"Ah, I always remember it like this. In exothermic word, there have exo so you need to think that exo is hot. Like they're really hot so you need to think that exothermic is exo and exo is hot and for goodness sake they release their hotness to their surrounding," Winwin chuckled a bit when he said that. That the secret on how he remembered the fucking concept of exothermic and endothermic.

Jaehyun also asked Winwin liked three times about that damn concept and Winwin patiently explained the same shit to his best friend every time he asked that.

"Winwin hyung, I make you these orange juices. Drink this while you two study," out of the blue Chenle came and brought two glasses of orange juices for them. He smile brightly and seemed so proud about it.

"Oh, Chenle thank you. You are so nice," said Winwin and he took the two glasses of orange juices from his younger brother and put them onto the table carefully not to spill the juices especially on the carpet. He might get kill by his mother if he did that.

"My pleasure," said Chenle smiled.

"Hyung, since when you become so close with Yuta hyung?" asked Chenle. He really curious about these two since the first day he saw Yuta at his house with Winwin. 

Winwin didn't even have an opportunity to open his mouth and Chenle said "The last time Yuta hyung came here I heard that Winwin hyung yelled at him but I didn't know why? Are you two fought that day or it's just a normal thing between you guys," asked Chenle naively.

"And Winwin hyung also cried that day and asked me it's okay for you to have sex with diff-," before Chenle finish what he want to say Winwin quickly closed the boy's mouth using his hands tightly. 

Chenle gasped for air. He couldn't breath properly because Winwin's hands were pretty big and it also closed his nose.

Yuta looked so confused. He remembered back what happened to them when the first time he came here. He and Winwin fought about doing sex and Winwin slapped him in the face.

Winwin released his hands from Chenle and the boy's face turn red and he trying to catch back his breath. 

"Don't ask something ridiculous Chenle, go and do your homework in your room," Winwin said and now his face is burning.

Chenle pouted. "I'm sorry for asking something that you don't like. I will never do it again. I'm promise," said Chenle and pinched winwin's soft cheek and he looked apologetic. Chenle walked upstairs to his room leaving the two in awkward silence again.

Suddenly, the atmosphere became so awkward. Yuta felt bad because he knew Winwin's crying after what happened that day even though he's the one who got slapped but he knew he actually deserved it. 

He never know the way he enjoying his sex with different girls make Winwin's felt disgusted and he never know that Winwin's never had his first time with any girl even Sara. The most shocking thing is he also didn't even kiss anyone yet and Yuta carelessly stole that first kiss from him. he felt so bad for Winwin but he can't forget that he really enjoy the kiss actually. 

"I'm so sorry for stole your first kiss. I didn't know that you never kissed anyone before. Forgive me because I really mean it," said Yuta out of nowhere make Winwin felt his face suddenly hot. He felt like at least he should apologise for his mistake after he heard how disgusted Winwin about his sex life and he out here kissed the boy without his permission.

Winwin automatically remembered back how that scened happened in his head. He felt like he wanted to hide his head in deep hole and never comeback to surface again.

"I told you to not bring this back, didn't I?" asked Winwin slowly looking at his hand.

"No, it's just I felt like I need to apologise. I know it's horrible to has your first kiss with someone who didn't has any feeling toward you and the same goes to you. Also, I'm a boy and it's make everything even more worse," Yuta just blurted everything without thinking and bringing his eyes to meet Winwin eyes before Winwin quickly turned his head down. That's is why he tried hard to save his first kiss, he just wait for the right time to kiss someone because for him kiss such an important act between two lover. It's special.

Winwin felt his knees weak suddenly. He didn't know why but he felt hurt when Yuta said that he didn't love him. He felt horrible when he thought that Yuta just kiss anyone without having feeling for them. He felt bad for all the girls that Yuta had kissed in his whole life and he felt pretty sad because Yuta said he didn't love him? 

Why he felt like he wanted to cry and let out everything he felt. He felt so hurted inside his heart and he didn't even have any feeling toward the boy or he just denied it, he himself don't know what his real feelings is. The worse part was he enjoyed the kissed.

'Maybe I'm just felt sensitive because Yuta was my first kiss and it's make me felt emotional for some reason '. Winwin tried to calm himself even though he can felt his eyes tearing up. He choked.

Winwin couldn't take back his tears. He started to cry badly forgetting that Yuta was still in front of him right now. He felt that he needed to let out what he feels. He felt used, really hurted and thinking about that filthy lips of Yuta's on his lips making he shivered.

Yuta shocked when he saw the little boy in front of him break down into tears. He felt overwhelmed by what he had done. He should not kiss him in the first place and he should not bring back about their kiss.

'Waited Yuta. Why you want to felt bad about this. This is what you want to do now or later. Why you need to feel what you did is wrong. You're doing great. Put your sorry aside' said Yuta to himself. 

'But if Winwin didn't want to talk to me after this because he was being upset because of me, I can't date him and this bet will be very long. I want to end this thing really quick tho'. Yuta looked at Winwin's wet face. His eyes swollen badly.

Winwin didn't cry because of Yuta had kiss him but he felt hurted from what Yuta's said and he know this feeling was totally wronged in the first place. He shouldn't feel like this. He remained himself that he didn't have any feeling toward the boy.

"Winwin please, okay I will never talk about this again. So stop crying, This make me feels horrible," said Yuta. Winwin let Yuta thought that he cried because of he hated the fact that the boy had kissed him but actually it's not the main reason.

Yuta stood up and came closer to him. He hugged the little one trying to calm him down. Winwin shocked and didn't budge at all. Yuta patted his hair gently. "Don't cry. It will never happen again," said Yuta. Winwin felt lost and didn't know how to respond. This all situations make Winwin felt more complicated. 

🌸

Today, like every other day Jaehyun waited for Winwin in front of Winwin's locker. He listened to some random musics playing on shuffle and looked at his watch on his right wrist. It's 7:50 a.m. and five minutes before the class start and Winwin still couldn't be seen anywhere. 

Jaehyun realised Sara was walking towards his direction. She smiled before asked Jaehyun about Winwin.

"I don't know where he is. He will tell me if he can't come to school or sick but he don't tell me this time why. So I think he's actually late" said Jaehyun. 

"He never come late to school," said Sara worried. "Maybe he studied until late at night and he woke up late," Jaehyun stroked his back neck.

"He always pushed himself to his limit like that, if he continues doing this he will fall sick," Sara cracked her finger knuckles. 

"Sara, let's go to the class. Class will start soon and we can't be late," said Alice suddenly appeared from behind Sara. She tapped sara shoulder twice before linking their arm and pulled Sara to walk together with her to their classroom. 

Jaehyun felt worried about Winwin. He hesitated either to wait for Winwin even though he didn't know if Winwin will come to school or not , or go first to their classroom. He didn't want to be late but he also didn't want to left Winwin to be late alone.

"Jaehyun!" Jaehyun heard a familiar voice called his name. He smiled and turned to see Winwin running toward him. He was panting while holding his knees trying to stable his breath.

"You can't stop. We need to run to our class or else we will be late, you dumb," said Jaehyun and he pulled Winwin hand to run with him to their classroom together. Winwin felt like he will die soon because he's running too much in this early morning.

Jaehyun and Winwin though they were late but when the two boys arrived in front of their class door with messy hair and sweat all over their faces, they saw that their teacher still not arrive. The two boys felt so relieved. 

"We are lucky today," said Jaehyun panting heavily while he still holding Winwin right hand. "I know," said Winwin he also breathed heavily. 

"I'm sweating and this is your fault," said Jaehyun jokingly. 

"Why me? You're the one who drag me and run like crazy," said Winwin pushed Jaehyun playfully. Jaehyun giggling.

"I need to, I don't have any other option, we're late you know and it's because of you," said Jaehyun and he pushed Winwin back. 

Winwin smiled. He didn't think that Jaehyun will wait for him. Jaehyun really his best friend and he felt happy about it. He knew he can trust Jaehyun.

"What you two do in front of the classroom, go in and take your sit. We didn't want to see some gay shit happen in this class," said Ten from his sit looking annoyed at the two boys.

Jaehyun and Winwin looked around and saw everyone eyes on them. Winwin fastly pulled his hand after realised that they're holding hand. Jaehyun stare at Ten before he walked into the classroom.

Winwin awkwardly walked behind Jaehyun before he stopped at Doyoung table and asked "Miss Kim didn't come to school today?" Doyoung wrinkled. He looked at Winwin long before he answered slowly "No,".

Winwin wanted to walk to his table but Doyoung pull his hand gently. Winwin looked at Doyoung with confusion. Doyoung pulled Winwin closed enough to him. 

"How did you know that Miss Kim and I life together?" Doyoung whispered slow enough to make only Winwin hear what he said. Winwin chuckled. He thought Doyoung is cute.

"I saw you came together with her a few times. So I thought you and her life together," said Winwin also whispering. 

"Are you and Miss Kim dating or what?" asked Winwin naively. Doyoung's eyes turned big. He closed Winwin mouth, shocked. He looked around and no one heard about what Winwin just said. 

"Was that too loud," Winwin whispered . Doyoung sighed. "She's my sister in law,".

Winwin suprised. "Wow, that amazing,". said Winwin excitedly. "Why, what amazing?" asked Doyoung annoyed. "At least you can know what questions that will be ask in our exam, lucky you," Winwin tapped Doyoung shoulder. 

"She will never let me cheat you weirdo," said Doyoung. "But why she still address herself as Miss Kim, it should be Park now? Isn't your brother name Park Jinyoung ?".

From what he knew, Park Jinyoung is Doyoung's step brother named.

"You really have no clue right? we want to hide her status not exposing them so she will be using her name, Kim Jisoo not Mrs.Park or other name," said Doyoung. Winwin giggled totally amused.

"Winwin, did you bring your history note book. I want to take a look at your note," said Jaehyun loud enough from his table. Winwin turned and looked at Jaehyun but he felt like someone was staring at him. He looked at the back and saw Yuta staring at him. He didn't know how long he had been staring at him but it make him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I bring it," said Winwin while walking towards his and Jaehyun table. He opened his bag and handed Jaehyun his history note book. He looked back and saw Yuta still looked at him. He felt uncomfortable. He took his sit.

"Doyoung said Miss Kim not coming to school today," said Winwin suddenly. Jaehyun face glowing bright looking so happy. He gave thumbs up to Winwin and smiled widely. 

"Good, that's means I can study history right now. How good my times management are," said Jaehyun looking so happy. "Sure you didn't study last night right?" asked Winwin jokingly but he know Jaehyun didn't study like him. Jaehyun the type of the one who study slowly but still get the great results.

"I still need to get a good grade because of you. You know, I have a brilliant friend so I need to be brilliant too right?" Jaehyun pinched Winwin cheek playfully. He laughed and smiled.

🌸

"What are you looking at?" asked Taeyong. Yuta suprised. He didn't know since when Taeyong had been standing beside him. He felt like his heart beating faster because of shocked. 

"Since when you are here," asked Yuta annoyed. Taeyong smiled and asked Yuta back "Since when you started to look at Winwin like that," Taeyong lifted his right eyebrow twice. Yuta shaking his head a few times before said.

"No I'm not looking at him," said Yuta looking away to the other direction. 

He looked beside him and Ten was not there. He looked Ten went to Hendery's table and having a 'nice' conversation there. He didn't know if it actually nice but seeing both of them laughing so he assumed it's nice.

"Do you know Jaehyun is gay?" asked Taeyong suddenly leaning closed to Yuta. Yuta couldn't believe what he just heard. He looked at Jaehyun in disbelief and looked back at taeyong. 

"How?" asked Yuta curious. "He's gay but only with Winwin," said Taeyong faking his smile. "How do you know?" asked Yuta. He felt very curious about the one fact that Taeyong just tell him. Taeyong pointing his point finger toward Winwin and Jaehyun.

"Looked at how Jaehyun is looking at him," said Yuta. "But isn't how we normally looked at our friends? Like I mean those two are best friends," said Yuta still in disbelief. He thought Taeyong just wanted to trick him.

"I don't know if looking so fondly like that consider best friend," said Taeyong sarcastically. "Take a good look one more time," said Taeyong. Yuta looked the way Jaehyun looked at Winwin. It's soft. He didn't know how to describe it but he felt like Jaehyun really admired and loved Winwin.

"Do Winwin aware of this?" asked Yuta. Taeyong shaking his head. "Is Winwin also gay?" asked Yuta. Taeyong raise his eyebrow teasingly. "He date Sara," said Taeyong. 

"So he's straight?" asked Yuta. Taeyong lift his shoulder and smile at Yuta. "Not too straight," said Taeyong. Yuta confused. "How do you know?". Taeyong smiled. "That's why I asked you to date and fucked him. We needed to confirm if he straight or gay," said Taeyong giggling but looked like he faking it.

"But why you wanted me to sleep with Sara too?" asked Yuta. Taeyong laughed. This time he laugh like he really means it. "Because you want to fuck her but you can't. Hahaha, I knew she rejected you when you asked her out. Isn't my bet was challenging. You know, you want to make me as your slave is not that easy Yuta," said Taeyong.

"You can't fail this," Taeyong said.

"It's must be funny for someone who very popular like you need to become my slave right. So make sure you win this bet Nakamoto or you're dead," said Taeyong before slowly walked away. Yuta gulped felt threatened.


End file.
